


Это тебе не горячая линия

by eivery_al



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секс по телефону. Ну, почти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это тебе не горячая линия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this ain't no hot line](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178663) by crayola123. 



— Не буду я заниматься сексом по телефону.  
  
Пит раздраженно вздыхает, звук выходит дребезжащим и отдаленным.  
  
— Но _почему_? — скулит он. — В этом ведь нет _ничего_ такого, ну серьезно. Не понимаю, чего ты из мухи слона раздуваешь…  
  
— Пит, — перебивает Патрик, — ни в каком контексте я не собираюсь спрашивать, что на тебе сейчас надето, так что просто _оставь_ эту идею. Для такого специальные горячие линии существуют.  
  
— Ты — горячая линия, — чуть нетерпеливо выдает Пит.  
  
— В этом даже _смысла_ никакого нет, — Патрик вздыхает со смутным недовольством. — А теперь я кладу трубку. Так что _пока_.  
  
Пит начинает протестующе ворчать, но Патрик отключается и растягивается на слишком большой для него одного кровати. Атлас на покрывале — дешевая подделка, все слишком бежевое и край кровати, на котором он лежит — не его. Патрик ненавидит, когда их разделяет такое расстояние, когда они в противоположных частях страны. Он все так же оставляет бритву и зубную щетку на своей стороне раковины, несмотря на то, что Пит не с ним. И это отстойно.  
  
Патрик вздрагивает, когда телефон на прикроватной тумбочке начинает громко и назойливо вибрировать, оповещая о сообщении. На дисплее всплывает «Хуесос №1». Патрик даже не думает изменять подпись, особенно после того, как Пит нассал на найки Джо, чем сильно того расстроил.  
  
В сообщении говорится: «просто для справки, на мне сейчас ничего не надето».  
  
Патрик смеется, фыркнув, и отвечает: «Мне пофиг», и это действительно так и есть. _Абсолютно не заинтересован_.  
  
Пит тут же перезванивает и выпаливает:  
  
— На мне серьезно ничего.  
  
Ухмыляясь, Патрик закатывает глаза, плечом удерживая телефон у уха, пока удобнее устраивается на кровати.  
  
— Мне казалось, я ясно дал понять, что ничего не будет.  
  
— Но я _голый_ , — со смехом шепчет Пит, и Патрик уже не так уверен, шутит он или нет. — И я соскучился, — серьезно добавляет Пит. Патрик ему верит.  
  
— Знаешь, — начинает Патрик, задумчиво разглядывая люстру на потолке, — секс по телефону, по сути, то же самое, что и мастурбация. Или даже лишь на половину.  
  
— Молодец, Патрик, общий смысл тебе ясен, — смеется Пит и затем низко добавляет: — Но мне нравится, куда ты ведешь.  
  
— Бери больше половины. — Патрик расстегивает джинсы.  
  
Пит молчит недолго и, кажется, поджимает губы.  
  
— Расскажи побольше об этой штуке про мастурбацию, — подталкивает Пит, снова замолкая. — И ладно, да, я не голый, но я почти снял с себя джинсы, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Покрывало собралось под спиной и неприятно щекочет предплечья. Патрик представляет Пита, так же лежащего на постели в таком же номере отеля только за сотню миль от него.  
  
— Это весьма популярное занятие, — непринужденно произносит Патрик и ведет руку вниз, чтобы сунуть ладонь в боксеры — которые, как он только сейчас вспомнил, купил ему Пит. — Все крутые парни этим занимаются, и я… — он не договаривает, позволяя продолжению повиснуть между ними.  
  
— И ты? — с надрывом и немалой долей надежды подает голос Пит.  
  
Патрик ухмыляется.  
  
-…И я не собираюсь заниматься с тобой этим, Пит, так что заканчивай уже.  
  
— Господь всемогущий, — порывисто выдыхает Пит. — Чувак, я тебя сейчас так ненавижу, ты такое динамо, просто огромных масштабов. У меня ж только вставать начинало.  
  
— Тупица, — чопорно выдает Патрик. Но мысль о Пите со спущенными джинсами и рукой в боксерах, мысль о том, как он прикрывает глаза, слыша голос Патрика… восхитительна, совершенна.  
  
— Все твои надежды ждет облом. Ты уже разделся?  
  
— Нет, — без промедления отвечает Пит. — Но могу.  
  
Патрик пропускает это мимо ушей.  
  
— Я думаю, что недолгое воздержание повлияет благоприятным образом на отношения, — ровно продолжает он. — Я думаю, что это лишь укрепит нас, сделает сильнее. — Он усиливает хватку на члене, предположение о том, как Пит извивается на простынях, со стоном облизывая ладонь, прикасается к себе, не сдерживая удовлетворенного хрипа, окатывает волной возбуждения.  
  
— Хуйня все это, — припечатывает Пит. — Был бы я сейчас рядом, ты бы уже был в коленно-локтевой. И ты это знаешь. Эта кровать слишком большая для меня одного. Но вместе мы могли бы провести здесь много полезного времени.  
  
Патрик кусает губу и произносит:  
  
— Да, хотелось бы. — Он дрочит себе быстрее, грубее. — И кстати, секс по телефону так и не предвидится.  
  
— Не мной же, — голос Пита тяжелеет.  
  
— Зато мной, — парирует Патрик, пусть тщетно.  
  
Пылкий взгляд Пита, те хрипы, которые он издает, когда Патрик отстасывает ему, тесная жаркая хватка кулака, движущаяся то медленно, то чересчур быстро, то и вовсе исчезающая, но тут же возвращающаяся, ладони на бедрах, принуждающие Пита раскрыться, принуждающие не двигаться и замереть.  
  
— Я думаю, нам не стоит заниматься сексом какое-то время, а еще лучше — очень долго. Я думаю, мы не должны к друг другу прикасаться вообще, — хрипло говорит Патрик.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе стоит закрыть рот. Прямо сейчас. Моим членом, — резко и грубо отвечает Пит, дыша рвано и сбито. — Обожаю, когда ты мне отсасываешь. Обожаю смотреть на это, на твои губы.  
  
— Ненавижу это, — быстро вставляет Патрик, вот только неправда это, он это любит, любит эту влажность во рту, полноту, жесткие пальцы Пита в своих волосах, костлявые бедра, врезающиеся в предплечья. — Предпочитаю самому о себе позаботиться, — это такая ложь, что Пит тут же заходится в хриплом смехе, странная смесь резких и мягких звуков.  
  
— Я бы взглянул на это, — говорит он глубоким голосом, и Патрик тоже не отказался бы от такого, коротко вздыхая лишь при мысли об этом. — Взаимная дрочка — полезный элемент любых сексуальных отношений. Ты хотел бы посмотреть, как я это делаю, Патрик?  
  
— Я хотел бы сам тебе это сделать, — легко произносит Патрик, мягко и чуть отчаянно вздыхая. — Ты прикасаешься к себе?  
  
— Нет, — врет Пит, рыча с коротким стоном. — Да. Думаю о тебе. О том, как ты иногда, прикрывая глаза, издаешь звуки, из-за которых все, что мне хочется — это провести языком по твоему горлу. И… и, блядь, развести твои бедра, отсосать тебе, пока мои пальцы внутри тебя.  
  
Патрика охватывает жар, всюду, где кожи касается кожа, пылает огонь, обжигает.  
  
— Пит, — шепчет он, представляя это, запоминая. — Пожалуйста, — сам не понимает, чего просит, ему просто нужно, необходимы касания, прикосновения, необходим Пит.  
  
— Хочешь? — низко спрашивает Пит. — И потом я трахну тебя, так сильно, что ты будешь помнить и чувствовать это даже на следующий день, и тебя разбудят мои губы на твоем члене, мой рот, горячий, мокрый, и… блядь, _Патрик_.  
  
В мыслях Патрика лишь «да» и «пожалуйста», он сдавленно выдыхает:  
  
— Пит, черт, _Пит_.  
  
Его ладонь скользкая от пота, и все, чего он хочет, это кончить в рот Пита, о да, безумно хочет.  
  
— Хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, боже, так хочу увидеть это, прямо сейчас, Патрик, твое лицо.  
  
Голос такой низкий, скрипучий, томительно тягучий и сбившееся дыхание, и Патрик кончает с коротким «да, _да_ », толкаясь в кулак, пачкая пальцы, он вскидывает бедра, отрывая их от покрывала, и дрожит, наслаждаясь этим блаженным мгновением.  
  
— Ты только что кончил, боже, Патрик, ведь так? — горячно шипит Пит, и это почти забавно, но Патрик едва ли может дышать ровно, поэтому на смех сил у него нет. Его вздохи слышны Питу через динамик, и тот бессвязно стонет «блядь, блядь, Патрик, я…», пока все сдавленные хрипы не замолкают, и остается лишь его бешеное дыхание.  
  
Патрик слушает, как он кончает.  
  
— Итак, — разрушает повисшую тишину Патрик, — это было познавательно. — Он вытирает испачканную в собственной сперме руку о покрывало, ощущая что-то вроде привкуса победы.  
  
— Хочу увидеть тебя, — голос Пита уже тише и спокойнее. — Не могу до вторника ждать. Патрик.  
  
— Мы же вроде как не прикасаемся друг к другу, — дразнит Патрик. — Но до тех пор, — он замолкает, натягивает боксеры, что с одной стороны довольно-таки мерзко, а с другой — так до приятного знакомо и по-питовски, — знай, что я… я тоже соскучился.  
  
Он говорит это тихо, даже нерешительно. Пит громко смеется, широко улыбаясь, и несмотря на расстояние, это так просто и неизбежно.  
  
— Патрик? — с напускной робостью зовет он. — Ты уверен, что секс по телефону не разрешен?  
  
Патрик ухмыляется, растягиваясь на всей кровати, занимая и то место, где должен бы быть Пит.  
  
— Боюсь, что он запрещен целиком и полностью.  
  
— Ха, ну ладно. Тогда пойду звонить на горячую линию.  
  
— Мудак, — смеется Патрик.  
  
Пит тоже смеется, а затем низким гортанным голосом добавляет:  
  
— И тебе стоит задуматься о смене профессии, если ты смекаешь, о чем я.  
  
Патрик отключается и уже не чувствует себя таким одиноким.


End file.
